Lyanna Tallhart
Lady Lyanna Tallhart was born to Lord and Lady Cerwyn in 352 AC. She married Cregan Tallhart in 368 AC at the age of 16. She gave birth to Eddard Tallhart in 374 AC. Appearance Lady Lyanna is of pale skin, grey hair, and blue eyes. Her hair had begun to grow grey after her forty-fifth nameday and so to not look like a fool, she began to dye it. She wears gowns of brown and dark grey in honor of her husband's house and her own. Personality Lyanna was always reserved and usually had a smile as a child. Not much has changed her since her youth, but for the long nights she spends looking in the wilds of the North. She doesn't know why she does it but they seem to calm her and looking at the beautiful lands of the North is something she suggests to anyone who might be looking for ways to get rid of any stress, from common folk to nobles alike. Biography Early Life Lady Lyanna was born in 352 AC as a lively baby that some described to have a glow of life. She grew up following all of the customs that Northern ladies went through from learning sewing to basic martial training. She was good with a sword something her master-at-arms attributed to the glow of life that she displayed in every part of her life. She was never sad and never angry, some said it was her patience to life that caused it. Lyanna and Alys Lady Lyanna had a very close bond with her sister, the Lady Alys Cerwyn who was her elder sister by eleven years. The Lady Alys fell in love with a boy of whom their family knew naught, but that they ran away together when Lady Alys was fifteen. Some villagers said they saw Alys with child, but none ever saw what came of the pregnancy or the baby, as she was never heard from again. Marriage At age 16, her father and Lord Rickard Tallhart saw it fit to arrange a marriage between the Lady Lyanna and then heir to Torrhen's Square, Cregan Tallhart. Lyanna wasn't pleased with this idea but her patience still prospered and she continued to live as if she was satisfied with the idea. The man was ten years her elder and yet she saw the same vitality in him as herself and thus they came to like each other. Cregan's Kindness Cregan saw that the marriage that had been arranged was not something that would satisfy him, for her could not make love to a woman that did not want to do the same to him, and a girl wasn't ready for that. Thus, Cregan took a firm stance after his wedding so that none were to witness the bedding save his good friend Rickon who had made it clear to both fathers that he would provide testimony as to the bedding. When it came down to the bedding itself, all three ended their night of festivities drinking themselves into a slumber. Rickon was the first to fall asleep, and so the Lady Lyanna and Cregan spoke into the early hours of the night whispering to each other their lives. They spoke of the sadness that they had experienced when their siblings vanished from their lives. From Lady to Mother The pair did not consummate the marriage properly until Lady Lyanna was nineteen years of age, and nothing came of the union until she was twenty-two when she gave birth to Lucifer Tallhart. He was a healthy boy and lived wonderfully but he didn't have the glow that both of his parents experienced as infants. Lady of Torrhen's Square In 377, Lord Rickard Tallhart fell while attacking some bandits before being avenged by his son. And thus Lady Lyanna Tallhart became the Lady of Torrhen's Square. From Brown to Grey Since her forty-fifth nameday, Lyanna's hair began to turn grey even though wrinkles are a rarity on her face. In order to battle her new two-toned hair, she asked her husband to buy grey dye as to make sure that she looked her best. In order to pay for said dyes, Lyanna worked hard to ensure that the villagers from around the large lake near Torrhen's Square would be more efficient in their hunts. This caused an increase in tax income without increasing said tax, and the new income was more than what was necessary to pay for her dyes. Recent Events Lady Lyanna followed her husband when he was called by Corin Stark to attend a council in the North. Category:Northerner Category:House Tallhart